Passenger vehicles undergo various crash tests to ensure compliance with regulatory standards. In the U.S., crash tests are conducted in accordance with the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards as established by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration. The Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards are divided into categories such as crash avoidance, crashworthiness, and post-crash survivability. A rating is given to each vehicle as a result of the testing. In the U.S., the rating is given in accordance with the New Car Assessment Program (NCAP).